L
Lance Vance is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist and secondary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lance is a cocaine dealer who worked in the cocaine trade with his older brother, Victor Vance (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories). Lance piloted the helicopter and Vic conducted the deals themselves. The two are the main members of the Vance Crime Family, with Vic as the boss. In GTA Vice City, he is always seen wearing a white soiree suit with a purple shirt. His artwork shows him wearing a light-purple suit. In GTA Vice City Stories, his outfit changes from a red shirt with jeans to a double breasted cyan suit. Lance is voiced by Philip Michael Thomas, who played Ricardo Tubbs in the 1980s television-series Miami Vice. Biography : "Aunt Enid raised us, not you." : ―Lance to his mother Lance Vance was born to a white mother, Janet Vance, and his father immigrated from the Dominican Republic and moved to Vice City. He and his two brothers, Victor and Pete, grew up in poverty while they were living in Vice City. Because their mother had a drug addiction, they were raised by their Aunt Enid who they, especially Lance, see as their sole maternal figure. Lance was often teased about his name in school, which he is still very sensitive about (when he works with Ricardo Diaz, he lies and says that his name is Quentin). During the mission Phnom Penh '86, Tommy Vercetti jokingly laughs at Lance, teasing "Vance? Your name's Lance Vance?!" and then "Lance Vance. Poor bastard." According to Vic, he got them kicked out of the Boy Scouts in his youth. Vic always treated Lance like a little kid and Lance would get them both in trouble, patterns that continued well into their adult lives. Events of GTA Vice City Stories Joining Victor In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, set two years before the events of GTA Vice City, Lance is first mentioned by Vic (telling his sergeant that Pete is sick with asthma, and Lance is sick in a psychological way, as well as messages from their Aunt Enid). Lance arrives from his home and slowly ushers Vic into drug trafficking. They work with Bryan Forbes, before he reveals he's an undercover cop with VCPD and the brothers take him hostage. Forbes often attempted escape and tried to trick the brothers, even leading them to a gay bar called White Stallionz (ironically, all the homosexual men in the bar were dually part of a violent biker drug ring and attacked the brothers). Working for The Mendez CartelEdit Lance then suggests stealing a large shipment of drugs from Jerry Martinez. After Vic calls Jerry to mock him, Jerry reveals that he was allied with the Mendez Brothers, two powerful drug lords who were now out for the Vance's blood. Lance also becomes addicted to his own cocaine, as does Vic's girlfriend Louise Cassidy-Williams who both hide their habit from Vic. Lance often blamed the missing drugs on their addict mother or a biker gang. Vic finds out and first accuses them of an affair, which they respond that they only get high as friends and call him judgmental (a criticism Vic often receives). Last Stand When Louise is kidnapped and eventually killed by the Mendez brothers (who they briefly made peace with before a second war), Lance shows little feelings for her and tries to console Vic by saying family is more important (namely, himself). He only becomes involved with the Mendez war after his car gets destroyed. At the end of the game, Lance arrives at the Mendez penthouse to back up Victor, but he arrives so late that the shootout is already over. Events of GTA Vice City The Drug DealEdit In 1986, Lance flies Victor to a cocaine deal with Sonny Forelli's men when Victor is shot by a third party ambushing the deal. Lance, still in the helicopter, flies away unscathed. Friendship with Tommy and revenge on DiazEdit : "Oh, way to go, tough guy. Beat him to a pulp. That should make him real chatty." : ―Lance to Tommy Lance meets Tommy Vercetti, the surviving Forelli mobster from the deal, when he kills Leo Teal (a cook/hitman) who knew something about the deal, silenced when Tommy beat him to death). They agree to help each other get revenge, though Tommy is slowly beginning to accept Lance. : : Mission Appearances GTA Vice City :* In The Beginning... :* Back Alley Brawl :* Guardian Angels :* Phnom Penh '86 :* Supply & Demand :* Death Row GTA Vice City Stories :* Truck Stop (Post mission pager message) :* Jive Drive :* The Audition (Boss) :* Money for Nothing :* Caught as an Act (Boss) :* Leap and Bound :* The Bum Deal :* Snitch Hitch (Boss) :* From Zero to Hero (Boss) :* Brawn of the Dead (Boss) :* Blitzkrieg (Boss) :* The Mugshot Longshot :* Hostile Takeover (Post-mission pager message) :* Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out (Boss) :* Taking the Fall (Boss) :* White Lies (Boss) :* Where it Hurts Most (Boss) :* Home's on the Range (Post-mission pager message) :* Steal the Deal :* Burning Bridges :* Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Boss) :* Domo Arigato Domestoboto :* Lost and Found (Boss) :* Light My Pyre (Boss) :* Last Stand Category:Browse Category:Character